


Frightened Kittens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Grinning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered a barren area in Smallville. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Frightened Kittens

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Grinning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered a barren area in Smallville. He had to find others and bring them to Unity as soon as possible. Unity already turned him into an alien against his will. Forced him to appear human. 

A stray kitten appeared. It hissed and ran. 

Howell's creepy smile. 

 

THE END


End file.
